Of All the Luck
by PompusRompus
Summary: Milfeulle and Normad travel to Konoha to retrieve a lost piece of technology and end up getting in a boat load of trouble thanks to Normad's yandere crush on Vanilla. Now it's up to Milfeulle and her new allies to save the day before it's too late. Galaxy Angel and Naruto Crossover


Disclaimer (though I don't think anyone on this site does this anymore): I don't own Galaxy Angels or Naruto.

* * *

 _ **I got this idea from the few Galaxy Angel and Naruto crossover on the site one of them being Vanilla Essence, please from Princess iPod.**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Angel Troupe's headquarters where Colonel Volcott was in his office with the newest member of the group, Milfeulle Sakuraba, who was being sent on her first solo mission. He was a bit hesitant to sent the ditsy and clumsy young woman on the mission, but due to her odd luck he figured she'd get it done due to said luck.

"Milfeulle, are you sure you know what your mission is?" Volcott asked the pink haired woman.

"Of course I do, silly!" giggled Milfeulle.

"Then repeat to me what it was."

"Easy! I have to go get...!" Here Milfeulle paused with that same smile on her face for a while.

"You have to go get what?" He asked patiently.

"I have to go get...get...a um..." He tried opening his mouth to push her towards the answer, but Milfeulle quickly cut him off. "No, no. I've got it! I have to retrieve...what I have to go get is...uh...um..." The pink haired woman started to look frustrated.

"Oh boy," He sighed. "You have to retrieve a piece of lost technology that looks like a..."

"A uh...fish?"

"No," He rubbed his forehead. "You have to retrieve a statue shaped like a rainbow trout."

"Oh right!" She smacked her forehead. "Right and it can be used to summon dangerous weather!"

"Right!" Maybe he should have waited until one of the others got back to assign this mission. He couldn't go back on his word though sadly enough. Milfeulle was already enthusiastic about going on this solo mission and taking it back would break her little heart if he did it and he hated making any of the girls cry. Well actually just Milfeulle cry since he just much doubted he could make any of the other members of the GA Troupe cry. If anything, Ranpha and Forte would more likely to beat something while Mint would find her own horrific way of getting her revenge while Vanilla _might_ do something. It was probably Normad who'd do something before she would. "Just in case you forget, I've uploaded a picture to your datapad and your ship, printed you out a picture, and you're taking Normad with you."

"But I thought this was a solo mission!"

"It is. Normad's just going to be there to be there to remind you of what you need. Besides, he's not in a robot body."

"I see! Okay. Wait why is Normad at the base?" It was odd that the machine had stayed behind since he was normally found in the arms of Vanilla just about every time she saw the younger woman. Out of all the Angel Brigade, Normad preferred the company of Vanilla and wasn't quick to go with anybody else. The feeling wasn't mutual though.

"When she left the base, she didn't take Normad with her," Volcott couldn't blame her though.

Unknown to Normad, Vanilla had left the base to live with her fiance who she was marrying a few weeks from now. With how obsessed Normad was with her since the day they met, he was positive if Normad knew, he take extreme measures to keep the light green haired woman to himself, being sure to take out those who got in his way. He shuddered at the mere fact that such a thing had nearly happened before multiple times. Finding out what someone dared to even try romancing his crush would send Normad after them all for not telling him. Hopefully this mission would keep the thing distracted until they could find some way to keep Normad from being destroying everything once he learned his unrequited love would stay that way.

When Milfeulle returned Normad from Vanilla's room, he agreed to go with her, but only because he was bored without Vanilla around. As they flew to the planet, Normad expressed some amazement on the mission. "I'm very surprised Volcott sent you on this mission. This seems like it might be a little difficult for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Milfeulle looking confused.

"You haven't done _**any** _ research?" When she shook her head, he only tsked at her since he could emote anything given how he was in a stuffed penguin-raccoon type animal. "Oh boy."

"What do you mean by 'oh boy?'"

"It's a ninja planet, genius," He informed her. "That means that you could probably get hurt or at least have a hard time getting what you need. As a matter of fact, according to what Volcott gave us on this mission, the object was last sold to someone within the Hidden Leaf Village named Lady Tsunade."

"So then we'll just nicely ask her for it then," said Milfeulle.

"We'll see. If not we'l have to go a different route."

"Like stealing?! Normad, that's not nice!"

"If it's necessary to get that lost piece of technology, we have to. Besides we're doing these people a favor." Normad had thought about telling Milfeulle about the woman being the hokage (whatever that was), but kept it to himself. With Milfeulle's luck, he was sure the woman would just hand it over. Well hopefully. The pink haired woman's luck had a way of being backwards to everyone except her.

* * *

Yes Normad legit is pretty borderline yandere when it comes to Vanilla in the anime.


End file.
